The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for measuring the level of an item in a liquid and more particularly for measuring the chlorine level in swimming pool water.
By way of background, there are different systems in existence for adding indicating solutions to liquids and thereafter measuring the level of an item in the liquid. However, insofar as known, prior systems were relatively complex or could not provide an accurate output based solely on adding a measured amount of indicating solution to a single sample.